


Fluttershy

by JayhawkWrites



Series: How Far I'll Go [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Band-Aids, Disney Movies, Kid Klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayhawkWrites/pseuds/JayhawkWrites
Summary: Spending time with his best friend was the highlight of Kurt’s month, even when ouchies were involved.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: How Far I'll Go [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918621
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13
Collections: Glee Fanfiction Friday 2020





	Fluttershy

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Here is ONE of my contributions to this week's Glee Fanfiction Friday prompt. This one is actually a one-shot set later in chapter 7 of my story, How Far I'll Go. This story can be read without reading How Far I'll Go first.

Kurt was so happy that this coming weekend was one of the weekends that Blaine got to come over and hang out while his parents went and did grown-up stuff around town. After their last get-together, Kurt had decided that they would watch _Aladdin_. It was one of his favorites, and he found out that it was one of Blaine's, too. They would color and maybe, if there was time, have a tea party. Yes, this weekend was going to be perfect.

Before Blaine was scheduled to get to his house, Kurt and Elizabeth made some cookies and scones to go with their tea, which was really hot chocolate. Kurt knew that Blaine loved anything chocolate; so the cookies were double chocolate chunk, and the scones were chocolate chip. Elizabeth had checked with Carter and Claire before preparing so much sugar. They said that with Blaine's high metabolism and his propensity to jump on furniture, they were certain he would run off all of the sugar before they'd be back; so as long as Elizabeth was alright managing their very hyper son, they weren't concerned with the sugar intake.

"My Blainers is here!" Kurt hollered after the doorbell rang.

Burt and Elizabeth were giggling at their son as he ran to the front door. They were so happy that Blaine had come back into their lives and almost looked forward to his visits as much as Kurt did, solely because they loved the smile the other boy's presence brought to their son's face.

The parents exchanged greetings and roughly scheduled pick-up times. The Hummels told the Andersons that they wouldn't mind keeping Blaine for supper if they wanted to have a kid-free evening. Carter and Claire agreed without hesitation, and they were on their way after kissing Blaine good-bye.

Kurt and Blaine talked while their parents were talking and decided to watch the movie first and then color afterward, maybe even coming up with some drawings or crafts inspired by the movie. Blaine giggled every time the Genie came on the screen, and Kurt wanted to flick Iago and Jafar whenever they spoke. Kurt almost fell off of the sofa laughing when Blaine got up and acted like the ambulance submarine when Aladdin was at the bottom of the ocean and had summoned Genie from his bath.

After the movie was over, both of the boys decided to color pictures that Elizabeth had provided them of the movie. Kurt found one of Aladdin and Jasmine while Blaine, to no one's surprise, chose one of the Genie. As he was straightening the pages all out and making them neat again, Blaine let out a gasp.

"Aw...I cut my finger," Blaine said, sticking his left index finger in his mouth to stop the blood.

Kurt got up and ran to the bathroom saying, "Wheeee ooooo, wheeee ooooo, wheeee ooooo," the whole way until he stopped in front of Blaine.

"What?" Blaine asked, very confused.

Kurt held up a Fluttershy _My Little Pony_ band-aid and put it on Blaine's finger, then ran away again into the kitchen, saying, "Wheeee ooooo, wheeee ooooo," once more.

Blaine was laughing at his friend's antics and was very happy when he returned with Elizabeth and their snack.

"Wanna watch another movie instead of color?" Kurt asked.

"Can it be _Beauty and the Beast_?" Blaine asked.

"Of course, it can!" Kurt replied. "You know that's my favorite."

The boys continued to watch movies for the rest of the day until it was supper time, never once going back to their coloring and the evil paper that had tried to slice Blaine's finger off.


End file.
